Kapitel 88
This article is about the manga chapter. You may be looking for the heavenly being. Kapitel 88: Landkarte is the eighty-eighth chapter overall, and seventh chapter of Volume 14 of the 07 Ghost manga series. The chapter was released on the 28th September 2012 in Japan, and has so far not been released in North America. Its ISBNs are unknown. Summary Ea recalls his past when, after death via poison, he awakens as the new incarnate of a 07 Ghost. He meets his fellow ghosts and is introduced to Landkarte, the older ghosts thinking it best they become friends as they are almost the same age. Ea's first impression of Lankarte is that he might be the kind of person he's not good with. This proves to be true as the not-so-sociable Ea is annoyed by the energetic and sometimes overly friendly Landkarte. The latter tries to persuade him to show him the Book of Hades, reasoning that he (Landkarte) has a need to teleport to souls on the verge of turning black to persuade them to turn white and thus must know their numbers—something only Ea has the power of. Eventually, Ea gives in to Landkarte's request but warns him to treat the realm (presumably the realm of the Book of Hades) with utmost care after Landkarte steps on a soul number Ea just recently wrote on and it vanished. Roaming about in the Book's realm, Landkarte was also able to determine who killed Ea after seeing the latter reacting to one of the souls. Despite Ea saying that he was no longer concerned by this and that dragging his past life to the current will only interfere with their work, Landkarte tells him how it is all right to do so as it was normal and that all other ghosts had gone through the same thing before getting purified. Landkarte teleports Ea to a lighthouse somewhere to deal with his issues. Ea, after some time, confesses to doubting as to why he became one of the ghosts (i.e. why he became a reaper), since he admits that due to the hatred he felt, he was less than qualified. Landkarte responds that maybe this is due to the fact that he was more sensitive to human pain than others and that is why he was chosen. He likewise tells Ea of the things he calls "impurities", the things which cause humans to be foolish in life, like vanity, attachment, hatred and other emotions that destroy humans, and that he someday aims to create a world without such, with Ea's help. From then on, for the first time, Ea recognized the existence of a comrade. Back in the present, Emperor Wolfram advises Teito and the others to take Millea and escape, seeing as he has broken his promise to the Warmonger and may be punished for it. However, Kal declines, stating he has been waiting for this opportunity to kill "him" and will stay. He then reveals the warmonger to be Landkarte as Teito figured out that the shadow behind the Pope and the Masked Man at the ball were one and the same and that they were also him. Kal/Ea continues to narrate the rest of his story, of how Landkarte had betrayed the Church by enticing the Pope to open Pandora's Box the first time and how when Landkarte revealed his true intentions, he had beheaded Relikt, the female Profe and Fest. He almost killed Ea but only managed to injure his eyes. Injured and fleeing, Ea changed his own soul number to escape a murderous Landkarte, who was now aiming to erase both love and hate to bring peace to the world by using Verloren's powers. Landkarte, following after him, was led to a corpse. Back in the present, as the revelations continue, elsewhere, Katsuragi is called to wait in Ayanami's room and discusses with Konatsu, the appearance of the masked man at the ball and the possibility that he may be Landkarte. Katsuragi ponders where Ea might be, to which Konatsu replies by asking how Katsuragi knows despite being absent from the ball, when he hears the Colonel speak about how Zehel dropped the chandelier, revealing that Katsuragi might just be the traitor in the Black Hawks that Ayanami was talking about. Characters in order of Appearance *Karu/Ea *Fea Kreuz Raggs/Vertrag (flashback) *Raggs War Profe (flashback) *Raggs War Relikt (flashback) *Guido/Zehel (flashback) *Raggs War Fest (flashback) *Landkarte (flashback) *Unnamed Barsburg man who killed Karu (flashback) *Unnamed lighthouse guard (flashback) *Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg *Teito Klein *Millea Klein *The Pope (flashback cameo) *Katsuragi (current) *Konatsu Warren *Ayanami (flashback) *Hyuuga (flashback) *Frau/Zehel (mentioned) *Castor/Fest (mentioned) *Labrador/Profe (mentioned) Quotes from this Chapter *''"My first impression of him was, someone who lived his life merrily, the type of person that I'm not good with. And he truly did become the number one person that I'm not good at dealing with." _Ea (thought) about his Landkarte (Page 06-07) *"It's okay to be dragging it. It's a natural feeling for a human. After all, all other Reapers (Ghosts) too, each one of them was holding onto sorrows and was purified. If you forcibly put a lid on the hatred, it can never be purified and will be left deep inside you. If that's so, it's better to...fully open the lid and spill it out until you're satisfied."'' _Landkarte's advice to Ea (Page 10-11) *'Landkarte':'' '''"Under these lights, humans are attached to something, and are desperately living for the sake of feeling secure...but once they're dead, there are plenty of people who have regrets, thinking, '...I should have treasured something different more.'" ''Ea:' "''Humans are fools." _conversation between Ea and Landkarte on the lighthouse (Page 13) *''"I want to make a pure world without hatred, just like you...But I'm powerless alone..."'' _Landkarte (Page 14) *''"Even though I've become a reaper, it's not like my heart has grown stronger. It's just, for the first time, I've recognized an existence called a comrade."'' _Ea, thought (Page 14) *''"If I can't erase either love or hate, I'll just erase them both."'' _Landkarte (Page 25) Category:Manga Category:Volume 14 Category:Chapters